striderfandomcom-20200213-history
Giant Flamethrower
The Giant Flamethrower ( , lit. Large-caliber Flamethrower)Sega (September 1990, Mega Drive). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Instruction manual, Pg. 22Capcom (October 2006, PlayStation). Gamebook: Strider Hiryu (Japanese). Pg. 13. ISBN 4-86233-076-2. is the first and most recognizable weapon wielded by Solo, featured in both the first Strider and Strider Returns. A new take on this weapons is also featured in the [[Strider (2014)|2014 Strider]], wielded by Solo ZN-2. Models Strider (CPS-1) The Giant Flamethrower is Solo's primary weapon, a big long-barreled firearm described as a flamethrower with an attached homing missile launcher on top''Strider'' Development Staff (March 1989). "Strider Hiryu Character Original Image Collection". Gamest (30). Pg. 98-99.. Despite being atleast twice the length of his arm Solo can handle it with incredible ease, although he's unable to use it while flying and must stand on flat ground in order to attack. Solo always holds it with his left hand.( ) Though called a "flamethrower" Solo's main attack with it is a thin laser beam shot in a straight line, which is accompanied by a few flame waves and homing missiles which home-in on his target. Although a very powerful weapon, Solo's inability to use it while flying becomes his biggest weakness since this forces Solo to descend and become briefly vulnerable to enemy attack. Strider (2014) Following his defeat and subsequent ressurection by Meio's Army, Solo ZN-2 replaces his Laser Rifle with an upgraded version of the Giant Flamethrower. In this incarnation, the weapon is a large flamethrower consisting of three canisters installed on top housing the weapon's fuel, a square green handle and a large metallic barrel ending in a pilot light, used to produce ignition. More faithful to its description as a "flamethrower" than the original model, this version can shoot powerful streams of fire and large barrages of fireballs which cover Solo's entire circumference and expand forward reaching most of the area around him. Other appearances * The Giant Flamethrower is the weapon used by "Inferno" in the Mega Drive and Game Gear ports of Strider Returns. The weapon works exclusively as a flamethrower, lacking in any of the other functions the original version has. In the Mega Drive version Inferno only uses it once he positions himself in front of Hinjo, shooting a long stream of fire at him. In the Game Gear version the weapon's sprite was cut down into a small handheld weapon able to shoot fireballs. * In the PC Engine port of the original game, the Giant Flamethrower is given a proper name by Solo right before fighting Hiryu, calling it Salamander ( )Dice Creative Ltd.; NEC Avenue (September 1994, PC Engine CD-ROM²). Strider Hiryû (Japanese). Stage 02: Siberia., in reference to the mythological fire lizard of the same name. Its design in cutscenes is different and closely resembles a gatling gun, although its original sprite's design remains intact. * Solo uses the Giant Flamethrower in most of his crossover appearances, as these usually feature him in his original design. In Namco x Capcom the weapon is instead called the Giant Beam Cannon ( )Monolith Soft; Namco (2006, PlayStation 2). Namco × Capcom (Japanese). In-game Character Profile: Solo., as this version very notable has its missile launcher removed and it lacks any flamethrower function, only shooting laser beams when in battle. * "Giant Flamethrower" is the 2nd skill of Solo's card in Street Fighter × All Capcom. Gallery Str_solo_ready.png|Solo about to use the Giant Flamethrower StrHD_Solozn2_weapon_art.png|''Strider'' 2014's flamethrower StrHD flamethrower.png Returns_Inferno.png|Inferno's weapon Pce solo cutscene.png|The "Salamander" in the PC Engine port's cutscene Nxc solo special.png|As seen in Namco x Capcom Nxc solo special2.png|From another angle References Category:Weapons